


The Game

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schreiberin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreiberin/gifts).



Guy-Man and Thomas were both relaxing in the living room watching tv. It was France vs. Germany for FIFA ,so far it was uneventful at the moment with both teams seeming to block each others goals.

  
  
Guy-Man was into it more than Thomas, naturally. He sighs quietly rubbing a hand over his hard on ,it was painfully annoying his own touches over his clothed erection wasn’t doing shit for him. Thomas had attempted to kiss his boyfriend once but was met with a couch pillow in return.  
  
That’s when he got the idea Guy-Man yelled at the tv after the other team made a goal. He swore and sat back down, a commercial had been casted and Thomas takes the opportunity to speak. “Must be tough s-seeing them lose, obviously Germany will w-win.”  
  
Guy-Man lifts his head from his hands, he gives a bored expression. “They are just warming up. They’ll score a goal and Germany will see who’s the champions.”  
  
“How about w-we raise that to a-a bet?” Thomas looks from tv to Guy-Man as the game returns on with the announcer talking.  
  
“Make it quick the game is already in play, these shitty commercials..”  
  
“A game, every time a goal is made one of us gain a k-kiss. I will take Germany, since you have love for our home t-team.” Thomas watches Guy-Man as his eyebrows raise up. “Oh, and winner gets a blowjob.”  
  
“Saw that coming, but shh the game. No more talking.”  
  
Thomas smiles but clears his throat, he points to the scoreboard 2-0. Guy-Man leans forward and gives two kisses to Thomas’ cheek then looks at the screen.  
  
The situation seemed to only get better for Thomas as the other team kept scoring it was almost one-sided.  
  
“HA! Yes! Goal! Kiss me Thomas.” He leans sideways to receive a kiss from Thomas who only chuckled. More time passes and Guy-Man ends up kissing Thomas three more times.  
  
Guy-Man raises from the couch ,swearing loudly as Thomas laughs. “Are you FUCKING kidding me?! 7- 2?!” He huffs and flops down  next to Thomas who had promptly turned the tv off.  
  
“A-and now I get my reward.” Guy-Man rolls his eyes and  scoots over to Thomas who was gasping as he rubbed his crotch with one hand. With the help of his boyfriend they pulled his pants off a groan following from Thomas’ mouth. Guy-Man wouldn’t lie ,his moans were sexy and often made him horny.  
  
“Well, seems I have you  horny t-too.”  Thomas pushed Guy-Man back a little and wobbly went and came from the room with lube and Guy-Man’s vibrator. Thomas holds the controller  setting aside the toy Thomas strips his boxers off freeing his dick ,finally.  
  
Guy-Man wasted no time ,his pink lips instantly suck at the head like it was a lollipop. Thomas gently strokes the brunet’s hair moving the strands out of his way so he could see Guy-Man’s lips suck. Thomas gasps as the other makes his way down on his shaft saliva drips to his balls and he lifts his head back up from sucking to lick it entirely. His whole face was turning red from the situation. Thomas stops Guy-Man and at first he looked on in confusion but watched him stand, Thomas’ dick slaps his thin frame and he helps strip Guy-Man’s pants.  
  
Thomas kisses Guy-Man’s stomach ,he loved kissing it as much as he loved kissing his lips. He stands up and holds Guy-Man’s head to his crotch. “Open your m-mouth for m-me Guy-Man..”  
  
He listens holding his tongue out as Thomas pats his dick across the flat surface. He slowly pushes it into Guy-Man’s mouth and the other begins to bob his head rapidly trying to take as much as possible. “You do so g-good.” He pets his head and the other muffles a noise and moves his tongue around.  
  
When he feels Thomas about to orgasm he looks to Thomas, who’s dick began to twitch in Guy-Man’s mouth. He knew Guy-Man was fond of swallowing, it was a turn on he wouldn’t lie. He nods and squeezes Guy-Man’s hair who whimpers at the clench of hair as he attempts to swallow.  
  
A lot dribbles from his lips ,because he had whimpered a majority went out his mouth instead. He looks upset and Thomas  pulls him up to kiss his lips. “I-I’m sorry ,I didn’t mean to squeeze tight.” He kisses his lips and pulls  Guy-Man down on his lap and spreads his legs open.  
  
He can practically hear Guy-Man’s heartbeat ,he was excited yet nervous. Just actually losing his virginity a couple of weeks ago the whole prep and toy thing being new to both, while blowjobs was nothing new, it was still enjoyable for both.  
  
He squeezes lube on to the toy and places some on his fingers as he ventures further down. Guy-Man mewls and arches his back into Thomas, his own damn dick becoming hard again. He looks to Guy-Man giving him the controller and toy. “Put it in g-gently, I want to reward you w-with the real thing.”  
  
The older man blushes and looks down  as Thomas does his best to open his legs wide as Guy-Man presses the lubed vibrator inside. He hears a gasp and slowly pushes in. “Like this, right?” He looks back to Thomas who nods, once he pushes it in he sits up and feels large hands grab his waist and Thomas’ dick pushes inside him. He must’ve lubed while completely focusing on him.  
  
He slowly thrusts into Guy-Man being that it was reverse cowgirl he couldn’t see his face unfortunately, but boy, did he have a great view on his ass make a slight jiggle as his hips connected with a smack. Guy-Man turns the vibrator on and a low buzz emits from beneath him and he’s given a jerky thrust as Thomas feels the vibrations.  
  
They both move faster being both given different reasons. Guy-Man: having a dick and Thomas’ hands holding in place and doing as he pleased and Thomas : who had a vibrator that was remote controlled by Guy-Man.  
  
He feels daring Guy-Man does, he licks his lips, tasting faintly of something salty in a way. He turns the control to the highest level. And his ass is assaulted as Thomas feels the vibrations.  
  
“Cum for m-me, I wanna hear you.”  
  
Guy-Man pants losing control and grip of the control and feels Thomas rub against his prostate giving the final straw he finally cums on his stomach while Thomas finishes off and eventually cumming inside Guy-Man. They both groan and the smaller man makes to slowly get off Thomas but is pulled down so they were laying face to face now. Thomas plays with his hair to make up for his hair pulling earlier.  
  
“Thomas..? I don’t mind playing this game.”  
  
“Neither do Guy-Man..” he shifts around finding a comfortable position with the two fall asleep together with a satisfied smile on their faces.


End file.
